


Thrilling Tremors

by KillerKissed



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Erotica, F/M, Inspired by Dead by Daylight (Video Game), Monster - Freeform, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Shameless Smut, Smut, Video Game, dubcon, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 08:09:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20926949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerKissed/pseuds/KillerKissed





	Thrilling Tremors

You’ve heard of him before.

It was on the news. It was about some murders in Roseville. But you knew the man before you that crept around in the shadows. It was the same man.

Ghost Face.

The news made him out to be some social media sociopath. That’s what you’ve seen from the news articles as well when they actually included the photos he took.

But this place was not a normal place and here, he was not a normal killer.

You had met others in this weird place. You had all somehow just came to be here. What happens after is entirely on you.

The screams taught you that there was danger. The body count told you whoever it was that could do this was insane. But when you saw the hooks for bodies scattered across the land and the creature that came from above…

It had to be hell.

You met survivors on the way. Some were extremely helpful. Others were out for their own. You became wary of almost anyone.

You backed up in a maze of brick walls, slowing moving. You didn’t hear anything behind you. But you stumbled into something and tripped over, landing on your back. You saw the dark garb swish with ease of movement as the white face turned to look at you.

It didn’t register for a full second what you had fallen on. It came in a full rush of panic. You flailed around on the ground like a turned over turtle before flipping over and bursting into a run.

But he had his eyes on you. He was quick.

He snatched the back of your clothes and dragged you back to the ground. You hit the dirt floor hard before his hands were on your ankles, dragging you like dead weight was nothing. You kicked and screamed.

A generator not too far off kicked back and smoke filled the air. You saw a figure running off in the distance as Ghost Face hauled your body back to the brick walls.

He tossed you effortlessly against the wall, your back hitting it hard. The wind was knocked out of you. His knife made quick work of your clothes, leaving bare skin to the wind as the killer pulled his phone out and shined a light on you. He stood before you like a deviant, knife pointed at you. You crossed your arms over your sensitive areas and squinted at the light. This place was so dark and gruesome compared to the phone. It almost felt like a way back home. A dangerous idea evolved in your mind and you jerked forward.

You pushed yourself against him, reaching for the phone. He shoved his one arm into the air, the phone keeping its glaring light on you as he slapped you back down with the hilt of his knife. You dropped to your knees and smacked your hands against the front of his clothes. “Please!” You screamed, reaching up his chest for the phone. “I want to go home!”

He pushed you back with his boot and refocuses his phone on your face, the blaring light making you squint. You watch as he moves his clothes around, pulling his hard cock free. It curves downward with its weight. You notice piercings reflecting light back at you from his member. You swallow hard, knowing your every movement is being captured. You crawl back up on your knees and take it into your mouth without any thought. You will do anything for a chance at escaping. You slobber all over it, spitting down out of mouth and chin as you go into full action mode.

There’s somewhere deep inside of your body that is loving this. It’s a toss-up between Ghostface, the knife, the camera, and the fact of being practically naked in the middle of the open are that is doing something to you. You more eagerly you suck his length down your throat is when you realize your eyes are closed and throbbing between your legs.

You look up to see the light on the phone dimmed down a little bit as Ghostface stares you down, grip loose on his knife. He once again shoves you down with his combat boot and makes a motion with his finger to turn around. You obey without a second thought, presenting yourself with ass in the air. His knife makes easy work of what is left of your clothes. The ground is hard and cold against your body.

He is the exact opposite with his cock hot against your skin. It effortlessly spreads your pussy lips and enters your hole. You are slick and apparently to his licking as he tosses both the phone and the knife in front of you so his hands are free to grip your hips. He sinks all the way inside as far as your body allows and pushes even further. There are spots inside of you being rubbed against that have never been before because of the piercings. Noises come from you that you wish you could control.

Ghost Face is rough. He’s loving every second of this. You are taking every inch and it’s adding to his ego. He’s about buried you into the ground. You’ve lost your position on your knees and are now flat against the ground with him burying himself into you.

Everything is tingly. Your toes are curling. You call out a mix of mumbled words at the top of your lungs as he’s worked you into an orgasm. Your trembling beneath him. His rhythm is messed up. Ghost Face ruts into you quickly before pouring every drop into your guts. He seems content with himself though as he aimlessly moves his hips to make sure you have ever drop.

He wipes himself clean against the cheeks of your ass before reaching in front of you. In your daze, you see him grab that phone of his before pulling your head up. He’s got the front camera working.

You can see what misshapen wreck you are on the ground beneath him. Ghost Face tilts his head at the screen as his fingers curl around your cheeks in their grip. The recording timer keeps going up. Everything is caught on tape.

He drops his hold on you and gets off your body with a pat on your back.

You wonder if you’ll go viral.


End file.
